


Catch My Fall

by reinadefuego



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: He'll always find her.Written for challenge 097 - "a chance encounter" at drabble_zone.





	Catch My Fall

Khlyen could track her halfway across the galaxy if he wanted to. It's a skill he learnt long before he joined the RAC; one that comes in handy when your daughter has a tendency to find trouble.

She's been poisoned, he notices as he steps closer. Pupils blown, system failing. It's too late for a poultice, or any herbal remedy in fact. It's a good thing he came here then, to protect her.

Yala will appreciate the gesture one day, he's sure. For now, he needs to get her injected with the correct antitoxin before her organs shut down completely.


End file.
